


Beast Exploration

by MrsLittletall



Series: Our Guiding Moonlight [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beast sex, M/M, My First Smut, i cried bloody tears while writing this, it's beast x beast oh dear what have I done?, laurence is kind of a little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: After Laurence and Ludwig have found each other again, they explore what their bodies have become.





	Beast Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's my first smut fic. It was the most difficult thing I have ever written and I felt like sweating, throwing up and cringing at the same time while I did it, but in the end, I managed. So, uh, I hope you enjoy and I can't believe that my first smut is actually beast x beast! My innocence!

“So, why do you look like a horse?”

Laurence circled Ludwig with this distinct walking of his beast form, hunched over, but still only on the hind legs, face turned to inspect Ludwig's new body and occasionally sniffing on him. 

“...Unfortunately I don't remember how I became a beast.”, Ludwig replied. “I can only assume that when it happened, I was on my horse and we fused.” 

“Understood, that probably made you more into some kind of centaur beast unless the more dog like beast I have become.”, Laurence crossed his arms and nodded at his words. “And a bit too much insight you had too, or how do you explain your eye neck?” Laurence squinted at the horrible neck which was aligned with eyes and had the feeling, Master Willem would had liked that. 

“I know I am not the most pleasant sight nowadays.”, Ludwig said, head hanging low and Laurence felt awful for teasing him like this immediately. 

“Oh, come on, look at me, I am in flames.”, he said and grinned or what felt like a grin, he was sure for any outsider seeing this his snout must have looked like he bared his teeth and would devour them immediately. 

“And I don't think everything is bad.”, Laurence continued to circle Ludwig, observing his lower parts. “These legs look strong, you probably can run 50 miles in an hour like this.” Laurence stopped his pacing in front of Ludwig and took Ludwig's hands with both of his ones. “And look at these arms, feeling even more muscular as before. You surely can easily lift me up with those.”

Laurence could see how Ludwig's face twisted into a smile, as good as possible with the horse snout he now possessed. “Your arms are looking nice and strong too.”, he said. “Although I wonder, why is your left arm so much bigger?”

“I don't know, maybe because that was the arm I usually used for handiwork.”, Laurence answered with a straight face. 

For a second they could feel the atmosphere drop at Laurence completely spontaneous joke, then they both were on their backs on the floor, wheezing from laughter. Laurence couldn't help but notice some beastly screeches in his and he could sworn he heard some whickering in Ludwig's. 

Once they calmed down, Laurence turned himself over and got up, laying on his stomach, arms crossed. “But seriously, is my dick still there?”, he wondered. “Have you checked? I bet it is the size of a horse! It almost was like this earlier anyway.”

“Laurence, we have regained our consciousness only a few hours ago! Do you really think checking our genitals is important right now?”, Ludwig scolded. Laurence knew this tone. Ludwig had always been the righteous one. Despite him being able to destroy Laurence in the bed room. Laurence couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to take Ludwig into him right now. 

“Aren't you curious?”, Laurence asked and got up on his feet, bending down to take a look at his crotch. He couldn't see anything so he twisted himself even more and used his beastly claws to comb through his fur. 

“Laurence, please, you have regained consciousness two hours ago and you are already looking at your own crotch!”, Laurence could hear Ludwig say, but he didn't pay attention. He continued combing the fur to the side until he managed to find his member buried into it. 

“Oh hey, it actually is still there.”, Laurence said. Satisfied with his discovery he relaxed and laid back down on the ground, but stared at Ludwig. 

“What about yours?”, he said and grinned, being aware that he showed far too much teeth and got up, slowly approaching Ludwig. 

“Laurence, what are you planning?”, Ludwig said and backed away, the sound of clawed hooves echoed on the ground. But Laurence already had jumped and knocked Ludwig over, eager to take a look at his private parts. Although, it seemed Ludwig wanted to have a say in this and so Laurence was pinned down by not only Ludwig's arm but also the two horse front legs, now his extra limps seemed to come in handy. 

“Reee...”, Laurence complained when an idea stroke. He concentrated on his flames and managed to ignite them, make them burn hotter and Ludwig quickly let go of him, muttering: “Laurence, that was cheap.”, under his breath, rubbing his arms. This moment of distraction Laurence used to slip sideways at him and lift the horse tail that covered Ludwig's private parts and what he saw made his jaw drop and he forgot to close it for a good while. 

“It really is the size of a horse now.”, he said after he had regained his composure. 

“Well, are you happy now?”, Ludwig said, trotting away from Laurence in an offended stance. 

“Yes.”, Laurence grinned. “Come on, that wasn't that bad.” Laurence laid down back on the cathedral floor again, arms and legs crossed, staring into nothingness, when he felt some long, slender fingers caressing his butt. “Reee...?”, escaped his throat in confusion. 

“You have been a bad boy, Laurence.”, Ludwig said and Laurence could feel sweat form on his forehead, only that he was pretty sure that sweat was actually scalding hot lava. “Wouldn't it be a shame when something happened to your nice, firm butt?” 

Laurence could feel how the long, slender fingers of Ludwig trailed down his rear and then one of them carefully entered his hole, probing around a bit. Laurence shivered and his first instinct was to ignite his flames but when he was about to turn up his body heat, Ludwig said: “Don't you dare flaming up, Laurence, you are at my mercy now.” Laurence could feel how a second finger got added, but actually, he didn't mind anymore. He felt turned on. How long had he stayed abstinent in this form, only searching for a thing that probably didn't even exist? He could allow himself to have some fun. 

“Oh Ludwig, why do you think I would mind you fingering me?”, Laurence said, a moan escaping him from Ludwig's constant probing, even after all this time, after all the changes their body did go through, Ludwig still knew exactly where his sweet spot was. Laurence could feel how this tiny bit of fingering already prompted him to get an erection. 

“Oh my, Laurence, have you been that starved?”, Ludwig apparently had noticed it too. And he didn't intend to stop cause Laurence could feel how a third finger entered and before he knew it, he already had came. 

“Oh fuck, Ludwig...”, Laurence just said, his arms and knees on the ground, rear still up in the air, being painfully aware that he just was sitting in his own cum. And when he managed to turn his head to take a look, he...

“Laurence, did you just jizz out lava?”, Ludwig said in a flabbergasted voice. Laurence didn't answer, he had to process this for himself first. “That's it, I will never let you top.”, Ludwig continued and Laurence could feel like the horse man raised his two front legs to find a position to sit comfortably on him.

“As if you have ever let me top.”, Laurence whispered and concentrated on turning his body heat down, which turned out to be very difficult, because he was feeling so aroused that his flames wanted to blaze brighter on their own. 

With his back still turned to Ludwig, Laurence only was able to feel what he did and the next step was Ludwig putting both of his hands on Laurence shoulders and Laurence prepared himself for what to come, closing his eyes but when he felt it actually enter, Laurence couldn't help but scream the loudest “Reeee” he ever produced. Or at least it had been the loudest since he had regained his sanity. He was aware that Ludwig's member had been huge already in flaccid form, but now that it was in erected form, it felt like someone had plugged a cork in his hole. 

Squirming on the ground from the sheer pain and arousal, Laurence could hear Ludwig asking in a very concerned voice: “Laurence, are you still there? Was it too much?”

Laurence gasped for air and answered: “I am still there, I am just astounded because of your... size.” 

“Well, then I will continue entering you now, alright?”

Laurence, gasping on the ground, supporting his whole weight with his arms, cocked his ears at this.

“What do you mean, it isn't in completely yet?!”, he screeched and finished with another “Reeee” once Ludwig had managed to completely enter his entrance. It felt like the most painful and simultaneously the most arousing thing he ever had witnessed. 

“Are you sure you are feeling alright, Laurence?”, Ludwig asked. 

Laurence, with his front lying on the ground, tongue hanging out of his snout, hind legs up in the air, just answered: “Never felt better.” 

Laurence felt how the thrusting began. Each thrust was a painful delight for him and he could feel himself getting an erection again, such aroused was he at his boyfriend taking him, that they were both beasts didn't even bother Laurence anymore. He tried to get his front up, supported his weight one the large, left hand and with his right, smaller ones, his fingers searched for his cock. He found it, what wasn't an easy feat with his body being shaken by each thrust and closed his fingers around it, gently paying attention that his claws didn't touch it and started to stroke with quick, tight rubs. 

While Laurence was taking care of his own member he felt the thrusting from Ludwig increasing and the pace go faster. And his body temperature rose. Shit, he was so aroused, he probably wouldn't be able to hold his flames cool any longer. He could feel more sweat forming, see the lava droplets sizzle on the ground, increased his own pace around his cock, intending to finish quickly before Ludwig made him double over, by the great ones, he was so huge. Even though Laurence was at the point where the pain completely vanished in favour of pleasure, he wanted to squirm and cry on the ground and so he was relieved when he felt the familiar throbbing of his cock and it spurted another pool of lava beneath him and Laurence just let himself fall, arms outstretched on the ground, head on it, moaning from the arousal that still was within his body, trying to keep his body heat low, but he felt like he would fail. 

And finally, after what felt hours but surely had only lasted a few minutes he could feel the throbbing from Ludwig's dick in his butt and the wetness of his load. To his surprise, Ludwig withdrew immediately and Laurence whined at the sudden emptiness. 

“Oh dear, sorry Laurence, you were too hot inside, I had to finish this early.”, he said. 

Laurence, just flopped on the ground, too exhausted to move a single muscle, panting, just whimpered: “What do you mean, you had to finish this early? I am utterly destroyed!” 

Now that the arousal had completely left him, only pain and exhaustion was left. He saw Ludwig laying down next to him, he had buckled his legs like a horse. 

“Look around you, Laurence, you are literally lying in lava.”, Ludwig said. “You were becoming burning inside, actually, I think there is some lava trickling down your hole.”

“Well, after this it doesn't surprise me that I am bleeding.”, Laurence growled. “You have already noticed that my fluids turned into lava.”

Laurence was expecting a lot, but not Ludwig suddenly hugging him tight, he didn't even seem to be bothered by the still hot flames singing him a bit. “I missed you.”, he said. “I missed you so much.”

Laurence couldn't help but smile, inside the atrocious horse body was still the sweet Ludwig, the man he had fallen in love with so many years ago. 

“How about we celebrate with some blood?”, Laurence suggested. “When I know anything about me, than that I have hoarded it even while being a mindless beast.” 

“That is so you and that is what I love you for.”, Ludwig said, hugging Laurence even tighter. 

“Even though it brought us into this mess?”, Laurence asked. 

“We can talk about this later. For now, let's stay like this a little bit longer.” 

Laurence couldn't complain about that. And while they stayed like that, he felt his flames cooling down, feeling like maybe, maybe they had deserved this second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I fought Laurence, I was totally fascinated by his beast butt and also so pissed at his cheap one-shots that I wanted to have a fic where his butt got utterly destroyed. Surprise surprise, I didn't find anything like this! So yeah, I had to write it myself... I hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Playing around with Laurence body temperature is loads of fun btw.


End file.
